


Гениальный план по завоеванию сердца

by Medvejka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medvejka/pseuds/Medvejka
Summary: Многие любят цветы, но только их не всегда достаточно, чтобы завоевать сердце. Для достижения этой цели нужно проявить еще немного оригинальности.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Гениальный план по завоеванию сердца

Весна. Пора романтики, свиданий и всего в этом роде. Куроо является одним из тех, кто верит, что это время года прекрасно подходит для начала новых отношений. Зачем ему ждать определенное время - непонятно, ведь он способен устроить шикарное свидание хоть осенью и зимой, но почему-то начинать новые отношения он предпочитал только весной. Зачем и почему даже спустя несколько лет дружбы Акааши не мог, но это его особо и не волновало, главное, чтобы Куроо был счастлив. Сейчас Акааши шел в цветочный магазин забирать заказ своего друга, который сам не успевал из-за подготовки к очередному свиданию. По словам героя-любовника, все, что нужно, зайти в ларек, сказать, что пришел от него, и забрать букет, обо всем остальном уже позаботились. 

Зайдя в цветочный, Акааши увидел за прилавком парня примерно его возраста. Выглядело все слишком странно: юноша, выглядевший так, словно может сломать позвоночник, только обняв, делал композицию из цветов. Стереотипы стереотипами, но выглядело это с одной стороны нелепо как-то, а с другой – немного мило. 

\- Вы от Куроо, да? – заметив только что вошедшего клиента, улыбнулся продавец. Видимо, Куроо часто сюда захаживает, если его здесь уже знают в лицо. Смущает только то, как удалось этому продавцу без единого слова понять, зачем и от кого пришел Акааши, неужели обо всем настолько позаботились, что даже показали фото того, кто именно придет. Еле заметно ухмыльнувшись от своих же мыслей, юноша кивнул в ответ на заданный вопрос и встал у прилавка, ожидая, когда принесут тот самый букет, о котором так рассказывал его друг. По его рассказам, такой букет должен понравиться любой девушке, что он самый красивый во всем мире и так далее. Возможно, все так и было, или Куроо в очередной раз преувеличивает. 

\- Прошу, - Акааши слегка вздрогнул от неожиданного появления продавца. Все же ему нужно избавиться от привычки при любой удобной возможности погружаться в свои мысли, переставая замечать при этом весь мир вокруг. Поблагодарив от лица Куроо за цветы и уточнив, не нужно ли от него что-либо, на что получил отрицательный ответ, Акааши уже было ушел, как его неожиданно окликнули. Все же нашлась одна вещь, про которую чуть не забыли – цветок, который уже предназначался для самого Акааши, но от самого немного странного флориста. 

\- Вы всем клиентам дарите цветы? – немного удивившись, сказал Акааши.

\- Только самым красивым клиентам, - еще шире улыбнулся юноша. Это только больше шокировало парня, и он, смущенно сказав себе под нос «спасибо», быстро ушел. 

В ожидании Куроо для передачи ему букета, ради которого пришлось выходить сегодня на улицу, Акааши рассматривал цветы, которые, конечно, были красивыми, но ничем особенным не выделялись, так что о какой неземной красоте говорил Куроо было не понятно, или это он просто не разбирается. Переведя взгляд на уже подаренный ему цветок, юноша заметил записку, прикрепленную к стеблю. Любопытство взяло верх, и он решил посмотреть, что за послание такое ему оставили. Развернув листок, Акааши увидел приглашение прийти сегодня во столько-то вечером в один парк, но зачем и для чего не было сказано. Примечательно, что написано все было почерком Куроо. Его почерк трудно забыть, такие каракули еще поискать нужно, так что никаких сомнений не было, и записку точно написал друг Акааши. Неужели он является новой «девушкой», в которую влюбился его приятель, или это розыгрыш? В голове начали появляться не самые хорошие идеи для розыгрышей, но они все моментально было отвергнуты, не хватало еще обидеть друга, с которым в школьные годы прошли через многое. 

\- А что это у нас такое? – сказал с ноткой любопытства из ниоткуда возникший Куроо, заглядывая в записку. – Тебя пригласили на свидание?

\- Возможно, что-то такое, - спокойно ответил Акааши, убирая листок в карман.

\- Пойдешь?

\- Думаю, да. Кстати, держи свои цветы. 

\- И кто она? – в глазах Куроо появился огонек, который зачастую не ничего хорошего не предвещал. В такие моменты он еще больше был похож на кота, чем обычно.

\- Не знаю, - такой ответ удивил Тетсуро. Чтобы Акааши пошел на свидание, да еще и неизвестно с кем просто немыслимо. Тут его взгляд упал на цветок в руках друга. – Решил ей подарить цветы? 

\- Нет, - это только еще сильнее удивило юношу. – Продавец в ларьке только что подарил, - предугадывая следующий вопрос, ответил Акааши. – Ладно, мне нужно идти, увидимся позже, - после юноша развернулся и пошел домой.

Спустя три часа Акааши шел на место встречи, указанное в записке. Все же желание узнать, что придумал Куроо, было сильнее желания остаться дома до конца дня. Придя куда нужно, юноша не увидел своего друга, зато увидел того самого флориста, с которым имел дело три часа назад. Он не придал этому особого значения и стал ждать товарища. Через две минуты ему позвонил тот, кого он ждал. То, что Акааши услышал, не особо обрадовало его. Куроо не придет, поэтому Кейджи придется самостоятельно знакомиться с тем самым продавцом, которого Куроо тоже пригласил. Всю эту информацию Тетсуро озвучил слишком быстро и также быстро положил трубку, не оставляя Акааши возможности высказать все, что думает об этой ситуации. Стоило только бросить Куроо трубку, как к Акааши подошел тот, ради кого, видимо, он тут и стоит. 

\- Вас тоже сюда позвал Куроо? – слегка виновата сказал незнакомец. – Меня зовут Бокуто Котаро. 

\- Значит, все это специально подстроили, да? – быстро поняв, что к чему, без единого укора сказал Акааши. 

\- Да, и идея с цветком тоже принадлежит Куроо, - виновато потупив глаза, сказал Бокуто. Кейджи слегка улыбнулся. Стоит признаться, Тетсуро наконец удалось удивить своими выходками, но не только из-за этого Акааши согласился на последующее предложение прогуляться. 

Во время прогулки Бокуто рассказал, как и для чего придумали этот план, чтобы свести Акааши с ним. Конечно, первоначальная цель не особо понравилась, но то, что придумали эти двое, впечатляло. На признание в своих чувствах, зародившиеся при первом взгляде, Акааши обещал подумать и ответить позже. Можно подумать, что ответ будет «нет», но после этого занимательного рассказа юноша даже не знал, что ответить, да и не только рассказ понравился, но и сам Бокуто, что-то было в нем такое, что привлекало. Возможно, именно с этого момента могут начаться прекрасные отношения.


End file.
